Development of new cameras and display technologies continues to improve the depth and quality of pictures that can be shown in broadcast media. Advances in picture resolution have improved resolution from 1080p HD, to 4K, and even 8K content and 1080p HD, 4K, and 8K displays that are commercially available. Similarly, advances in dynamic range have led to high dynamic range (HDR) content and HDR displays that are commercially available. HDR contents provide greater dynamic ranges of luminosity and chrominance than what is possible with standard digital imaging or photographic techniques. However, HDR contents may not be enjoyed by if the video creation equipment, video production equipment, on which the HDR content is processed, or the display on which the HDR content is shown, processes the content using a standard dynamic range setting.